Inner Demons
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: She believed in the supernatural because if she didn’t, then she would be forced to believe that humans are the cause of pure evil, meaning that she could become evil too. Scam/Sam.


**Title: Inner Demons  
Summary:** She believed in the supernatural because if she didn't, then she would be forced to believe that humans are the cause of pure evil. And that would mean she could become evil too.**  
Rating: **T**  
Pairing: **Scam/Sam**  
Dedication**: _Cresenta's Lark._ I don't know how I'd survive school without you. :P

This is **AU** **(Alternate Universe)**.

* * *

_"The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness." - Joseph Conrad

* * *

_

"**I can't understand **_**why **_**you won't give in…" **hewhispered, his feral tone hinting at his true self. His voice was tempting, alluring even, but she couldn't give in to his seductive aura, his evil trance…

An annoyed Tim Scam was sitting across from her at a local coffee shop. The table was outside, since she decided to annoy her "lovely" companion with the noises "annoying humans" make, as he claimed. His redhead companion, Sam, glared at him from the top of her book, and soon turned her attention back to the typed words on the pages.

She heard a sigh before her book was taken out of her hands by the same alluring man, and she rolled her eyes before placing her attention on him. His mischievous sea-foam eyes danced with amusement, and his lips turned up in a smirk that was only a small clue to his real, evil self. In his right hand he held her book, and she rolled her eyes again, not having patience for him.

"Give me my book."

His smirk only grew wider, and in seconds a small flame lit up in his hand and traveled upwards towards her book. With her eyes widening, she reached over the table and grabbed her book out of his playful hands before he caused a scene. Once her book was back safely in her hands she threw her napkin at him, only for it to catch fire as well, and she bit her lip and looked around, hoping no one was watching the scene.

"Stop it!" She whispered loudly, causing him to laugh loudly before dousing the flame by closing his hand and turning it into a fist.

She angrily stood up, book in hand, and grabbed her purse before leaving the coffee shop. She heard his laughter behind her, but she knew he wasn't about to leave her alone.

She heard his quick, but light steps behind her and in no time he was next to her, walking with his hands in his pockets. **"Running away from me isn't going to do you any good**", he seemed to whisper in a dark tone, and she gulped before increasing her pace and walking faster. It didn't seem to stop him since he caught up to her quickly and leaned his head next to her ear, **"You know that you can't outrun **_**me**_**, Sam…" **His breath lingered on her ear and traveled down to her neck, and the hairs on the back of her neck rose in fear of this man… this demon.

That **was** what he was: a demon. As in, the real supernatural beings who were fallen angels. All that stuff. It was him.

His hand grabbed her arm quickly, gripping it tight enough to stop blood circulation in the arm. In seconds she was wrapped in his embrace, since he pulled her into his grasp.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to him. They were still in the middle of the street, and people were still passing by them.

His gaze pulled her in. His sea-foam eyes, as far as she knew, had the power of hypnosis… Just like… like now… Usually she was able to avoid staring into his eyes for a long period of time… but…

"**You can't escape me Sam"**, he whispered, his eyes flickering with anger, with evil, and he continued to talk, **"So stop trying to avoid who you really are… It's your destiny to give in…"**

Closing her eyes she tried to avoid his words, but it was as If fate itself was speaking to her… She was destined for a life of evil…

No, NO! She wouldn't give in! Soon she found herself blinking a few times before shaking her head.

But when she looked back up, he was gone, and he had left her standing on a crowded street staring at a red, darkened sky.

* * *

She walked up her front steps while searching for her keys in her purse. Once she reached the front door she inserted her keys into the lock, but she looked behind her warily, looking for any sign of the demon who took it upon himself to stalk her.

Finding no sign of him, she turned around, relieved, only for the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up thanks to the cold air that suddenly hit her back.

"**Looking for me?" **he asked, placing his hands on her hips from behind her. His fingers were a huge contrast to his aura; his fingers enjoyed burning her skin with little flecks of fire that were being emitted out of his fingertips. He slowly played with the hem of her shirt, and soon his fingers went under his shirt to draw designs on her skin… the shape of an S…

"Stop", she said promptly, and she did her best to ignore him while trying to open her door. Dammit, wrong key… She glared at the small pieces of metal in her hands before glancing behind her shoulder to look at him. "I'm not going to become some little toy you can play with _Tim_", she said scornfully, and after pushing his hands off her hips, she quickly entered her house and shut the door, leaving him outside. She sighed, leaning her head against the door. Finally, some alone time, even if it was for two seconds.

But that was shattered when she felt his hands being placed on top of hers, keeping her hands stuck to her door.

"**You're mistaken if you think a mere **_**door**_** can stop me." **

She closed her eyes, too tired to fight his advances.

"**Face it **_**Samantha**_**"**, he whispered, his breath hovering over her ear, **"You can't escape me."**

And then his hands left hers, only to meet her body again in a messy yet neat collage of touches… First, her lower back, and then her torso, and then her bellybutton, and then the buttons on her shirt _snapped_ loose…

His teeth scraped her shoulder blade, hard enough to draw bloody lines as a reminder of him. His tongue darted to catch the falling blood drops, and he smirked against her back, but soon moved up to the base of her neck where he continued to draw blood.

"**I'm going to release **_**every**_** demon inside you Sam…" **

He licked the blood off her neck before pulling her shirt off. His fingers traced her back, while his thumb slowly massaged her back. He leaned against her body, letting his head rest on her shoulders, his eyes closed, his mouth upturned in a smirk to prove that his method of seduction was working.

"**I'm going to corrupt you in **_**every**_** way I can…"**

He played with her belt before undoing it, and soon it was lying on the ground uselessly just like her shirt was.

"**And there's nothing you can do to stop me." **

He fiddled with her jeans before her hand reached out to stop him, but he took her hand and pushed it aside. She tried again only for him to take both of her hands and hold them over her head, and he kept them there by holding his hand over hers.

"**Because I am **_**far **_**more powerful than you."**

And she closed her eyes, tears fighting to be released, while he pulled her jeans off her hips and down her legs and ran a hand across her bare thigh, and she shed a tear because she knew everything he said was true.

* * *

The light filtered through the window and Sam blinked several times, before standing up and wrapping the blanket around her body. She ignored the man, _("Demon", her mind whispered)_, sleeping beside her. Quickly showering and throwing on something to wear, Sam ran out the door for her morning jog. Decked in black sweatpants and a fitted dark green T-shirt with black sneakers, Sam ran down her street, holding her iPod tightly in her hand.

A few minutes later when she reached the busier section of her town, she glanced around for the feeling of evil seemed to creep up near her, tasting her, itching for her touch…

Sam turned around, letting her ponytail flip with her. She sighed as she noticed Tim leaning on a lamp post, his eyebrow raised in a manner that told her, 'Did you honestly think you could run away from me?' Sam let her gaze drip down his body, noticing his black fitting T-shirt and black pants with pockets in which he put his hands in. He leaned off the lamp post and walked towards her, grabbing her hand and twirling her around in his arms before pressing his chest against her back, with his mouth next to her ear.

"**Go on**", he said, standing behind her with his chest pressed against her back. He took her right arm and directed it towards a small store across the street, and he positioned his hand over hers so that his arm was lying right on top of hers. His fingers picked her fingers up and straightened her index finger, aiming straight for the door.

"No", she protested, but he wrapped his arm around her waist to prevent her from leaving his grip. He steadied his (and her) aim and was about to fire (literally) when she tried pulling her arm back.

"I'm not like you!" she whispered to him, forcefully turning around in his embrace. The tint of crimson burning in his eyes only made her realize he was becoming angry.

"**Yes Sam**", he said quietly, turning her around and aiming for the store again, "**You are."**

And then flames of fire were shot out of his hands and towards the store door, which was quickly catching on fire and burning the wood panel walls. Sam screamed at the sight, and she turned around to yell at him for doing that, but he only closed his eyes and slowly moved to the music of tortured screams. Sam's jaw dropped, appalled at his behavior but she grimly remembered the small fact that had been bothering her: he was a _demon_.

_Demons_ did this for fun.

Tim opened his eyes abruptly and smirked at Sam before tightly gripped her waist, hard enough to leave a bruise, and vanished into the air, taking her along with him.

When she arrived home she ran out of his arms and turned on the television, knowing sooner or later the media would hear word of the fire and publicize it on television.

Ten minutes later Sam's eyes were glued to the screen, while Tim raised an eyebrow. As amusing as Sam's horror-filled face was, he knew it was bothersome for her to worry like this.

Of course, when he looked closer, he smirked when he realized Sam's eyes weren't filled with horror… No, far from it.

She was _amused_. Heh, and here he thought he was the only one who knew how to have a good time around here.

"**Enjoying the show?" **He asked her, walking towards her to watch the television with her. The tip of the flames hanging on the store seemed to reach high into the air, something that amused both him and Sam.

She couldn't hide her gratification at seeing the flames, but she shook her head and turned to glare at Scam, "If anyone dies, it's _your _fault."

Tim chuckled as Sam turned off the television and marched away, hiding her amusement with anger.

Of _course _it was _his_ fault.

Days after the store fire, after Tim had satisfied his urges and Sam had ignored the fire's temptation, the two of them were in the park. Sam was sitting on a bench with her sports bag next to her, while Tim glanced down at her from his spot where he was standing, leaning on the bench's armrest.

"**So many things we could be doing…" **Tim hinted at, but didn't specify. Sam sent a glare his way before digging through her bag for her water bottle.

"**You see that man?" **Tim said, pointing towards a man jogging in the park, **"Wouldn't it be amusing if his clothes caught fire while he was running?" **

Sam frowned before pushing his hand down. "Don't be ridiculous. You are **not** putting a person on fire!"

Tim raised an eyebrow before raising his hand again, his aim perfect and his target unaware. **"Watch me.**"

The flames dashed out of his hand, curling around his fingers before flying through the air, quickly wrapping itself in its own embrace around the unsuspecting jogger. It happened so quickly. His screams echoed through the air, the fire burned through his clothes, his flesh, digging and burning holes into his body.

But even though it happened so quickly, so fast.

She couldn't deny that she had enjoyed every second of it.

But she forced herself to turn away from the sight, the beautiful, glorious sight, to glare at Tim.

"You really can't get away with this!"

Her bothersome and nagging voice made him turn around and roll his eyes at her. He smirked, turning his attention away from the helpless victim and onto her.

"**Why?**" Tim asked chuckling, completely amused with her statements. "**Do you think I'll go to **_**Hell **_**for the rest of my life? Oh my, how **_**terrible**_."

Sam pursed her lips at his antics. "This is no time to be joking! "

"**Why not?"** he asked, pointing towards the dying man. **"You and I both know that we find that sight hilarious."**

She sighed, not saying anything in return.

"Let's just go."

He hadn't stopped reminding her of the destiny she was supposed to live when they got back to her resort house.

"**There's really no use fighting me, Samantha."** Tim said while leaning against a wall in her bedroom. Sam pointedly ignored him and stood up to try and turn the air conditioner to relieve herself of the heat wave that suddenly decided to occupy itself in her room. Turning the dial, Sam sighed, letting the cold air from the air conditioner rush into her face and into her hair, cooling her down immensely.

She moved away from the cool air and sat on her bed, facing the demon that was intent on _corrupting_ her. "That's nice", was her offhand remark. Tim scoffed, knowing she didn't take his presence seriously.

Of course, that little bothersome fact wouldn't matter in a few minutes…

"**I could destroy **_**you **_**with a flick of my fingers"**, he warned, letting his black demon wings spread out once he leaned off the wall.

"What, like you killed all those people?" Sam said disbelievingly, letting her gaze focus on the black carpet underneath her.

Tim chuckled, letting his laugh vibrate through his chest, and Sam warily looked up, watching her demon laugh in amusement. Shakily Sam stood up, taking a step back, knowing that this kind of behavior was… was unlike Tim. Abruptly, with a smirk still etched on his face, Tim looked down at the girl frozen with a mixture of fear and confusion.

And then he spoke. **"You mean like **_**you**_** killed those people."**

"W-wha—?" Sam sputtered, blinking her eyes rapidly at the horrid accusing line. "You're crazy!"

"**I am", **he admitted, winking at her, **"Just as crazy as **_**you **_**are." **

Sam scowled before taking her pillow and throwing it at Tim. The ball of cotton, as he referred to it as, didn't bother him as it bounced off his leg and lied on the floor in a heap of burning fabric.

Wide eyed Sam stumbled backwards, trying to get away from the smirking demon whose body was burning in flames as he came closer to her.

Tim smirked as he noticed Sam's eyes flicker with the fire dancing along his skin… He greedily sucked in the enjoyment he could feel radiating off her body… She didn't know it, but she _took pleasure_ in fueling a fire, in fueling all her sadistic needs, in fueling _his _actions.

More like… _her _actions.

Knowing he was coming closer to her, Tim picked up the photo frame sitting on her dresser, and the moment he touched it the photo frame burst into flames, reacting to his, _her_, touch.

Sam yelped when he lazily ran his finger down her dresser, leaving a line of angry fire to follow him. The fire sucked and nipped at the wooden dresser before engulfing it in its warm embrace.

"What are you DOING?" She yelled at him angrily, watching him walk towards her bed before pulling her blanket off the bed, leaving it to burn into a heap of ashes. Tim didn't stop there though. He lied down on her bed, letting the flames swallow him whole before he opened his eyes, revealing the darkness that was within him.

"**Why dear Samantha…" **he whispered, rising from his fiery chambers and walking closer to her. Sam's worried green eyes flickered over the scene. The fire was everywhere, playing to the cacophony Tim was conducting with his touch…

Tim walked closer to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer into his arms, **"I'm doing everything **_**you**_** want me to do."**

Bewildered, Sam bit her lip when he touched her, but found that his touch was not painful… no… No it was more _soothing_ than anything.

"**Samantha… Sam", **he corrected himself, letting his hands roam her stomach, while moving down to her waist,, his fingers slowly making lines on her bare skin. **"Everything I've done…", **he whispered, moving his teeth down to drag it along her neck, **"Was for you."** He kissed her jawbone. **"Was **_**because **_**of you…" **Tim let his fingers on his left hand to move up her abdomen, while the fingers on his right hand danced along the skin in between her breasts. **"Those people **_**died**_** because of **_**you**_**", **he said in his hushed but dangerous whisper. He let his mouth linger over her waiting lips before planting a searing kiss on her, letting her feel like her lips were on fire.

"**Although I would have liked to, I didn't kill those innocent people"**, Tim admitted with a slight shrug. He smirked before kissing her again, and soon he removed his lips from hers before staring straight into her eyes.

"**You did." **

Sam's eyes snapped open in shock, unable to believe the lies he just fed her. She shook her head rapidly, trying to deny any validity in his statement.

"No! No YOU KILLED THEM! I SAW YOU!" She screamed, the flames around them growing in excitement. Tim shook his head, the flames seeming to match his movements.

"**Usually you mortals would say something along the lines of, '**_**Demons don't exist'**_**"**, Tim joked, letting a smirk crawl onto his face. He circled around her, resting his hands on her shoulders before raising his arms to show her the fire burning in her room. He inhaled the aroma of smoke, closing his eyes to enjoy the passion he, _(she), _had with fire.

"**Do you feel this Samantha?" **he asked with his eyes closed, something that compelled Sam to close her own eyes and feel the heat radiating in the room. A small smile grew on her face, and when he noticed this Tim turned her body to face him. Knowing her eyes were still closed, Tim placed an unknown object in her hand before kissing her lips one last time…

She didn't open her eyes, letting him kiss her, letting his lips massage hers, letting his tongue battle with her own in a raging passion. His fingers rubbed her palm in small circles, giving her a feeling of relaxation in this Hell on earth.

He removed his lips from hers, but kept close proximity to her lips and smirked _one last time_, before whispering those fatal words.

"**There are no such things as **_**demons**_**, Sam."**

Sam opened her eyes at his words, only to find no sign of the demon she had grown so accustomed to. Her room was still on fire, burning and leaving a sensation filling up in her gut. Feeling something heavy in her hands, Sam looked down, her eyes widening at the sight of a red barbeque lighter sitting in her palms. Sam looked around to find any sign that a demon, that _Tim, _caused this… but it seemed …

That _she _caused it.

Sam looked around the walls of the smoldering room, her eyes catching sight of the newspaper clippings taped to the wall. She carefully made her way over the burning debris that was falling from the ceiling. She ripped off one newspaper sheet and looked over the contents, while a mixture of shock and realization kicked in.

**Pyromaniac, Murderer or Both?**

The police have a suspect in the murders of seven civilians and five injured victims whose deaths were caused by recent fires sprouting all over town. Samantha Simpson, (picture left) college student, was seen at all the crime scenes, and witnesses state that she "was looking at the fire in amazement" (Dorothy Williams) (picture right). A background check told investigators that Simpson's psychologist, Larry Andrews, determined Simpson as a growing pyromaniac in 2007, and if she wasn't careful, her obsession could leave her in regretful situations. Unfortunately, it looks like Simpson's obsession has reached a new level, leaving her to go on what police suspect as a murderous rampage.

Sam shakily let the paper drop to the floor before her mind flashbacked to one of the murders…

"_**You see that man?" **__Tim said, pointing towards a man jogging in the park, __**"Wouldn't it be **_**amusing **_**if his clothes caught fire while he was running?" **_

_Sam frowned before pushing his hand down. "Don't be ridiculous. You are __**not**__ putting a person on fire!" _

_Tim raised an eyebrow before raising his hand again, his aim perfect and his target unaware. __**"Watch me.**__"_

No… Sam thought, realizing that… that wasn't what happened… She concentrated again, forcing her mind to replay the events as they truly happened.

_Sam watched a blonde man jog past her, his sound blocked because of heavy music blasting through the small earphones. Her hand reached into her bag to take out a barbeque lighter, and then she hid it at her side as she ran next to him. She glanced around to see who was watching, and when she determined no one was watching her, she took out the barbeque lighter and lit his shirt on fire before running faster and running past him. Only when she was closer to some of the trees did Sam turn around and smirk at the man's obvious agony at being on fire. _

There was no Tim… Sam thought with shock, the fire around her still burning in place. Sam looked around her and watched her possessions crumbling to pieces. Sam looked to the ground, another memory hitting her.

"_**Would it be so wrong to light a car on fire? No one's in it"**__, he stated while looking around at the possible witnesses. Sam shrugged before biting her lip._

"_It still doesn't make it right." _

"_**So?" **__he asked, keeping in mind that the brunette woman who owned the car was coming back from her business meeting. It's not like he cared enough to tell Sam. In fact, it would be more fun this way. _

"_Fine…" Sam said, at first not noticing the brunette woman. Tim smirked before snapping his fingers and lighting a flame and placing it next to the car. _

T-that… didn't happen either, Sam realized, shock skimming her mind.

_Sam smirked as she walked past an empty car, knowing that the brunette owner was coming back to it. When the owner got into the car and locked the door, Sam clicked her barbeque lighter and set the car on fire while walking, and then quickly hid it from view. _

_She smirked, feeling a sensation run through her when the woman __**screamed**__. _

Tim… Tim was never there, Sam realized, blinking as she looked at the flames that surrounded her. Sam glanced at another newspaper clipping before ripping it off the wall and intently reading the article quickly.

**Pyromaniac Murderer on the Loose**

Samantha Simpson, the number one suspect in the Pyre-Murders case, has disappeared without a trace. The chief commissioner of the Beverly Hills Police Department, Samuel Johnson, has stated that they "had every officer looking for her". There has still been no sign of her. 

In the Pyre-Murders case, seven victims (shown below) were burnt alive in various settings, and five more victims were badly injured. Witnesses testified to seeing Simpson at all fires, watching the victims in amusement. 

Story continued on page three. 

Sam looked up when she heard a door break down downstairs. She looked around her, not realizing that the fire had circled around her… just like Tim had circled around her—

_No! _Sam thought, blinking to make reality come alive. _Tim… Tim is not here. _

And her heart seemed to break when she realized that he… he never was.

The door broke down and Sam looked up to meet with the sight of a firefighter jumping through the flames to rescue her. Sam glanced around the burning fire, the dark edge that shivered down her spine and left her curling up her toes in excitement.

This fire… this fire _**thrilled**_her.

And she didn't want to get out.

Sam struggled when the firefighter grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the flames that only seemed to comfort her. Unfortunately the firefighter was stronger and pulled her with him, leaving Sam to feel like the world was moving in slow motion as she turned her head to look over her right shoulder.

The flames flickered in agony as the firefighters struggled to make the fire die out. Sam's mouth was agape as she stared at the wonder before her… dancing… flickering… dying.

The fireman dragged her out of her fiery hell of a home and she started coughing. Unbeknownst to her, she was coughing while inside, but she was too entranced by her chaos to realize it.

Her face was covered it soot, and she stared back at the faces who were watching her movement. Police officers came her way and some people started screaming at her, calling her a devil, a demon, an evil being that needed to be killed.

Sam inwardly laughed at the scowling faces of people whose loved ones she had killed in her "murder rampage", as the police called it. She had tried to keep her evil urges contained inside her for years, she realized, but when she turned to look at her home, all ablaze in chaos, she smirked, knowing that she had not regretted letting her urge out.

**She had never regretted letting **_**Tim**_** out. **

Her hands were bind together with handcuffs, the silver metal deeply contrasting against the soot on her skin.

Hah, they were going to lock her up? Her? In a small little cell that could easily fall to ashes if she let her Tim out?

They could try.

_And fail. _

Because as long as she was alive…

_Tim_ would be too.

* * *

_We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell" – Oscar Wilde

* * *

_

**You can think of Scam's appearance in a few ways, one being that Scam was only Sam's hallucination because she needed an excuse for her crimes, and another way of thinking of it would be that Scam is just a physical representation of Sam's true thoughts. In Xaleria 07's words, Scam is Sam's "inner demon". If there's other ways to look at the situation, please tell me! I'd love to know. :D**

**This was also kind of inspired by the pyromaniac Lila from season 2 of Dexter. (Poor Michael C. Hall, I hope he gets better. I heard the cancer was treatable so YAY!) **

**Sorry if it was kind of choppy. I wrote the scenes at different times.**

**Love,  
Ivy**


End file.
